Mufflers exist in various designs and for various applications, but with a common function which is to reduce or alter the sound effects created by the internal combustion engine. The present invention functions by utilizing the basic principles of the muffler, which is to redirect and/or dampen the acoustic flow of the combustion sound waves However, this device differs from the common muffler in that it provides two additional features. While a muffler can alter certain attributes of the combustion exhaust, it does not allow for adjustment or real time control over the adjustment of those attributes. The two additional features provided by this device are the adjustment of the sound level of the exhaust of the engine and electronic control over that adjustment.
For applications where a heightened loudness and/or engine power is desired, switching to an aftermarket muffler will only provide a new sound output without any adjustment ability. The vehicle is now limited to the new modifications and can no longer provide some of the features of the initial set up. The most significant feature provided by an original equipment manufactured (OEM) muffler includes a minimal exhaust sound level output. This invention is simply an extension of a common muffler in the form of an additional integrated bypass assembly, which is employed via a throttling bypass valve, under the control of an electronically activated mechanical actuator. The manufacture of this device would then be simple in its design and production and reflect only a slight increase in cost from the common muffler.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an engine exhaust muffler device, which can deliver minimum to maximum noise reduction under the control of an electronically activated mechanical actuator.
Using either a manual or automated switch, which can be located anywhere in the vehicle, a circuit is closed that activates a DC motor. This motor is the electromechanical output of a geared actuator connected to a steel wire, which at the other end is connected to the bypass gate of the rest of the device. The steel wire is insulated using a coiled wire which extends end to end. The ends of the insulation become part of the frames where the mechanical movement will occur, creating the linear displacement of the wire core during operation, relative to its insulation.
This setup allows for movement and flexibility of the wire. By utilizing a steel wire with wire insulation, the DC motor actuator device can be kept separate from the muffler device. The muffler section will reach high temperatures during operation, exceeding those which will damage the actuator unit. The two unique concepts of this invention are that the separation of the actuator unit and muffler assembly by use of a mechanical cable allows for the electronic control of this high temperature device, and the integrated bypass tube and valve allow for the incorporation of a complete and distinct muffler within the exhaust muffler assembly.
This invention can provide both the silence of an OEM muffler and the open delivery of unsuppressed engine exhaust. By throttling the gate valve through the activation of the actuator unit, various sound levels are attained. This then provides the option of a louder, stronger configuration back down to the silent OEM configuration, when the former is no longer desirable, and vice versa.
The invention can be manufactured to the size of a common muffler and requires minimal complexity in its fabrication. Since this device resembles the shape of a common muffler, with simple variation in its design, presented in the form of different models, it can be applied to almost any vehicle.
The invention is comprised of the exhaust muffler unit with integrated bypass assembly and silencing module, the DC actuator, and the mechanical cable, which transmits the linear motion of the actuator to the bypass valve of the exhaust muffler unit.
The exhaust muffler assembly consists of the housing, the bypass tube and valve assembly, the muffler module (silencer), and inlet and outlet chamber that intersect the bypass assembly, silencing module, and inlet and outlet pipes to the exhaust muffler assembly. The housing is in the shape of either an extruded oval or flattened octagon, with metal faces welded at the open ends. The inlet and outlet pipes are welded to opening in the faces positioned at the inlet of the bypass tube, and in the vicinity of the outlet of the silencing module, respectively.
The inlet pipe is positioned to flow directly into the bypass assembly. The bypass assembly consists of either a circular or square tube that extends from the inlet pipe to the final exhaust chamber. The valve assembly is a circular or rectangular gate, depending on the shape of its tubular housing. The size of the valve gate is slightly longer than the width of its housing to obtain a diagonal bypass, whose maximum degree can vary depending on application. The valve gate is pivoted at a distance from the inlet pipe so as to completely redirect the exhaust flow when the gate is closed, while allowing the gate to rotate parallel to the axis of the bypass tube without colliding with the inlet tube when the gate is open. When the valve is closed the exhaust will flow into the first chamber, which is at the inlet of the silencing chambers.
The silencing chamber contains the muffler module that resembles a typical muffler configuration, where maximum noise suppression is desired. This silencing module can either be a separate muffler unit, incorporated into the exhaust muffler assembly within the silencing chamber, or an integrated configuration where the silencing chamber is the silencing module. The exhaust of the silencing chambers lead into the final outlet chamber, which is at the inlet of the exhaust pipe. Utilizing the valve position that will completely redirect the exhaust flow through this path will return a silenced exhaust sound level.
The mechanical actuator is a 12 volt DC motor whose output is geared down to either a rotating lever or pulley, or linear displacement configuration to obtain the slower speed and higher torque required for effective operation. The fundamental purpose of the actuator is to convert the electrical energy provided by the vehicle to a linear displacement that will position the bypass valve gate, using the mechanical cable as the medium to transmit that motion. The actuator is controlled using a switching device (either manual or automated) that directs the DC current of the vehicle to the DC motor of the actuator.
The mechanical cable is a metal wire core which moves linearly with respect to the wire wound insulation that surrounds it. The wire core is simply a single or multi stranded wire, connected at one end to the actuator, and at the other end to the bypass valve assembly. The insulation is set at a fixed position with respect to the mechanism at the end to which it is attached; welded or crimped to the exhaust housing where the core is attached to the bypass valve assembly, and attached similarly at the opposite end to the frame of the actuator.
When the valve is set completely open, with the gate parallel to the axis of the inlet and outlet tubes, the exhaust flow moves directly from the inlet pipe through the bypass tube to the final chamber and into the exhaust pipe. Under this configuration the silencing chamber is bypassed by allowing direct flow from the inlet tube to the outlet tube. The valve can then be set at any position between maximum open and maximum close, providing the throttling control of the exhaust sound level. At maximum close, the valve directs the flow through the silencing chamber, out to the outlet pipe of the exhaust muffler assembly.